


Detour

by Mikamichchi



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Feel-good, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamichchi/pseuds/Mikamichchi
Summary: Shin-Ae was feeling exhausted from a the part time jobs. Can a certain brunette help with that?
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Detour

**(Note: The italics are the thoughts of characters )**

Tick tick tick tick...

The sound of the ticking coming from the clock that hanging on the far side wall was the only sound filled the director office of Hirahara Corporation. The occasional typing of the keys and mouse clicks also contributed to clear the silence away from the night.

_1.20 huh..._

Kousuke Hirahara glanced at the wall clock as he leaned back in his armchair and closed his eyes. It has been a stressful week upon the arrival of his rarely available father back here in Korea. There were always a ton of things that he needed to complete and meetings to take care of, ever since he was entrusted the post of the director by his father. Today was no exception. He got up from his director chair and went up to the window which overlooked the city of Seoul. The night was still young. The city illuminated with lights, streets were filled with fewer vehicles, but still as beautiful as it could be from up there. The older Hirahara chose this particular space as his new director office was for this view entirely. He may be a man of a lot of things, but he still counted on the pleasure of gazing into the distance in solitary when he feels suffocated with work.

_Should I go for a ride..._

He felt as if the night streets calling him. Kousuke turned away from the window and checked what's left of his workload. As usual, he asked assistant Jay to go home without staying late for overtime, as he has a wife and family waiting for him. Kousuke knew how much a child would need their father home with them, from his own experience as a child, or lack of them as to say. Kousuke always tried to take care of the work by himself as much as possible. Fewer people involved, fewer issues to be handled. The brunette cleared what's left on his pc screen and turned everything off. He pocketed his car keys and locked the door to his office, taking a look at the lights shining from some parts of the office still. He noticed some of the employees were still working as he walked briskly in the corridor that led to the elevators. The cold breeze of the night greeted him as he stepped out of the main entrance of Hirahara corp. He closed his eyes as he filled his lungs with calming November night air. As he opened them, he caught a glimpse of someone vaguely familiar, walking towards the bus stand.

_Miss Yoo...?_

His azure blue eyes followed the brunette's small figure, while she practically dragged her feet on the sidelines. Kousuke noticed that she was wearing the red and yellow outfit of WacDonald employees, which made him cringe, remembering how he rejected her application for the call centre.

_It's for the best... normal part time job like that would suit her better as a high school student anyway..._

His thought process led to his own past where he had to always work in the very company he's currently working, even as a high schooler. He never had the chance to experience the high school life as a normal teenager. His world was entirely different. An innocent kid like Yoo Shin-Ae would never be going to fit into it. He watched the young girl disappear near the bus halt, but couldn't help but wonder if she's alright, considering that she even skipped school to earn a few bucks agreeing to his mother's ridiculous demands a few days ago. His normally pale face tinted with a slight pink as the memories of his birthday came to his mind. He groaned and ran his long fingers through his dark brown hair.

_What were you even thinking... moron..._

She looked extremely tired for a 17-year-old, not to mention working this late in a school night.

_Well, she'll be fine when she gets into the next bus... I have more than enough on my plate to worry about anyway..._

He started walking towards the parking lot to get to his car.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Shin-Ae just wanted to help her father, even a little bit. She knew it's hard to earn a decent amount of money to support her and all the rent piling up, just from his low salary. She dragged her feet to the bus halt and sat down. That was what filled her mind lately. Well, apart from the ridiculous Hirahara brothers who occupied her mind sometimes.

_Brrr... what the hell? Why do I even think of them?_

She shook her head to clear her mind but again filled with the flashes of the embarrassing situation she was in a few days earlier.

_Damn these rich liers with nice hair... I'm such an idiot..._

A long sigh escaped her as she aimlessly gazed into the distance, vehicles whizzed past her, leaving trails of lights behind. Even though she was dead tired, she insisted on working late today, so that she can earn the overtime pay. It's a few bucks per hour, but it'll grow if she can work every day right?

_Papa wouldn't be home till morning anyway..._ She signed again. _I wish I can just run to someplace far away... escape this... run so fast so I will forget everything..._ She gazed up at the dark cloudless sky with a few blinking stars scattered around. _Nah... who am kidding bruh... I'm dead tired._ The brunette hugged her coat tight to conceal her bare hands from cold. Watching everything move around her in that cold night air made her forget all the problems momentarily. She sighed again and got up as the bus screeched to a halt in front of her. _Whatever, I'll just have to work like this and figure something out later..._ A sudden cold breeze went by brushing against her face, making her at ease.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kousuke turned his Ferrari into the main road just as to see the bus pulled away from the halt. _Ah, she must have gotten into it..._ He thought to himself. He saw a glimpse of a brunette walking on the sidelines as he drove past and did a double take. _What on earth...?_ A flash of worry washed over him, as he fumbled on his steering wheel trying to switch lanes in a hurry. He slowed down and pulled his car over. Shin-Ae heard a couple of honking sounds, coming from a car, that parked a few feet in front of her, and instantly regretted not getting into the bus. _Crap... is it time for hooker pickups or something?_ She saw that it was a bright red Ferrari lit under a street lamp. _Shiiit... No rich guy needs to associate with a dead poor gal like me. Nah, never_. She started walking briskly until she passed the car and broke into a light walk/run thing. _What the hell? There's a damn long way to walk home! What were you thinking, stupid!_ She internally cursed herself for deciding against getting on the bus, just because she wanted to get a little breather by walking home. But it went terribly wrong.

"Miss Yoo!" A somewhat familiar voice called out for her, making her stop in her tracks. She peeked over her shoulder in all defence at the person who called her name, her eyes grew wide as she blurted out, "K-Kousuke?!" She started to remember the last time she saw him and all the embarrassment she had to go through, she wished she wouldn't run into him anytime soon. _But who am I kidding? He works practically next door to WcDonalds!_ Kousuke closed his door and started walking towards the brunette in long strides. "What an unexpected encounter. I actually saw you at the bus stop but I thought you would have gotten into the bus that departed a few minutes ago." "Ah..." Shin-Ae felt a bit uneasy to expose that she actually needed a night walk to clear her head a bit. It's none of his business anyway. "The night! Um nice eh" She was pointing finger guns up in the air as she spat words that barely sounded like English. _What the hell was that? You drunk gurl?_ The brunette internally screamed at her inability to form words. Kousuke blinked, recalling a very similar situation he faced a few days ago at the dinner of his birthday. Unlike that day, he actually understood what this young girl was trying to say this time, surprisingly. "Indeed, Miss Yoo," He looked up at the sky as he continued. "The night certainly feels wondrous. But it's equally imperilling for a young girl like you to be travelling alone." He turned his eyes towards her. "Why don't you let me give you a ride" He reached out, gently leading her towards the car. "Ah-huh...?" The brunette was still trying to process what this man said with all the fancy words and how humiliated she sounded earlier to notice that she's already following his lead and almost in front of the Ferrari. Kousuke reached past her and opened the door to the passenger seat. "If you may, Miss Yoo?" Then it hit her. "Holy shi*! You want me to ride in this car that's more-expensive-than-my-home?" She switched her wide crimson eyes between the red car and the dark brown haired man standing next to her. Kousuke lifted one perfect eyebrow "What?" "Why do you want me to get in? This thing?" She walked near the car and leaned in trying to take a look at the inside. "Woah... no way I'm getting in bruh. It's too expensive." "Miss Yo_" "If I get it dirty, I'll have to pay for it. Nah uh uh. No way in hell I'm gonna compromise my situation." She was mumbling away to herself as a vein popped in Kousuke's forehead. "Miss Yoo, It's fine." "Are my pants dirty? I worked on them for hours... Did I sit on that food craters? Omg..." She mumbled trying to get a look at her butt over the shoulder. Kousuke lost his patience and closed the gap to her in one long stride and grabbed her hand. "Miss Yoo," Only thing Shin-Ae could do was staring back at the looming figure over her. He tugged at her hand and walked toward the passenger seat and gestured toward the seat. The brunette was still staring. "Just get in the car." He said holding the door out for her. The young girl blinked. "Okay," and got in. Kousuke shook his head closing the door after her.

Shin-Ae scanned the interior of his car in awe as he climbed in the driving seat. _It smells nice in here... Come to think of it, his apartment smelled nice too. Does he smell the same though?_ She glanced at Kousuke at the end of her train of thoughts and noticed a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her. _OMG did I just say it out loud? No right?_ "Um.. what?" She managed to get a word out. "Can you please put on the seat belt, Miss Yoo?" "Oh... right" Of course... She fiddled in her seat to find the belt feeling slightly embarrassed at what she thought about him. _You crazy you stupid? What he smells like? Seriously? He smells fishy! That's what he smells like... Ugh_. She finally clicked the belt in place and looked up at the guy next to her. He gave a slight nod and started up the engine. They drove at a normal speed, the traffic seems to fade away as they approach Shin-Ae's neighbourhood. The crimson eyes' girl watched as lights zoomed passed the car in silent. She felt a bit awkward, her being there inside this car with a dude who doesn't seem to have anything in common to talk about. _Well, this might be the first and last time I ever get to ride something this expensive, might as well enjoy the ride while it lasts..._ She turned to her left and called out. "Um, Kousuke... Can I open the shutter, please... if you don't mind?" She added thinking it won't be polite to ask it. "Are you fine with the cold wind Miss Yoo?" "Yeah, no probs." She watched as he reached out and pressed a button. As the shutters started to go down, Kousuke looked at the girl. "I usually keep them open when I ride late at night. Just thought you wouldn't want to catch a cold." Shin-Ae leaned against the door as cold wind whizzed past her cheeks. A sudden creaking sound came from above, took her attention and looked up. The roof of the car was slowly going backwards revealing the star-filled night sky and a whole lot more wind came through the newly opened space.

"Uwoah..." a sound of surprise escaped from her as she watched the night sky, a smile crept on her lips. She looked over at the owner of the Ferrari to find herself staring at the young man. His usually tamed dark brown hair was going wild in the wind, floating. His eyes have caught the glint of the stars and added a shine to his azure blue eyes, making them illuminate like electric sparks in the dark. She couldn't help but notice how handsome this man of all people is, she thought was a jerk. His long fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel, the other hand resting leisurely on the gear. A slight blush started to creep on her face, she felt hot in this cold weather. _What the hell Shin-Ae... that's just hair..._ She tore her eyes away from the tall man and propped her head on the door frame. She felt the wind slapping away on her face, making her forget everything for a moment. "Hey, how long does it take for you to walk home from your work?" Shin-Ae looked over his shoulder at Kousuke without bothering to turn away from the window. "Hmm, around 20 minutes maybe" "Ah, that's more than enough time..." The young girl's face registered confusion. "Enough time for what?" "A little detour" His electric blue eyes bore into hers as he shifted the gear in one swift move, and revved up the engine. The Ferrari jerked forward with the sudden boost in speed as Kousuke sped past the left turn that leads to Shin-Ae's neighbourhood.

"Woah!" Her back pressed against the seat and she shot a glance at Kousuke. He wasn't scowling as he always does, she was absolutely sure she was imagining it, but the corner of his lips turned up slightly showing a witty smile. The dark haired guy easily passed the vehicles in front of him, as the traffic faded further, there was barely any vehicle around. She leaned back on her seat and gazed at the sky. It was heavenly. She forgot all her problems for that brief period of time. With the wind on her hair, stars shining brightly above her and a smile decorating her face... _Even though you don't know it Kousuke, you just helped me a darn lot just now..._ "Thank you... Kousuke..." She closed her eyes and smiled.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I'm Mikami Ruka. I go with mikamichchi at Instagram. Thought of posting my fanfictions I write on Wattpad her as well. Hop you guys like them!


End file.
